


鬼“触”

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	鬼“触”

耿浩从座位上窜出去的时候大飞有一些鄙视他，都tm9012年了，老大不小的人了，还相信警察叔叔，警察叔叔能弥补他被烧了的几十万吗，笑话。  
大飞把被子那点剩的白酒一饮而尽，站起身，走到那个喝迷糊的大章鱼面前，把粘在他身上的人民币撕了下来，对着光前后翻看了一下，喃喃自语道:“烧人民币，犯法啊。”  
大飞还在那里看人民币，地上躺着的章鱼突然抽动了一下，这动静让大飞吓了一跳:“这还没喝透吗？这鬼玩意到底是个什么东西啊，老子代理那点酒全给灌下去了，不是还没灌倒吧？”  
大飞惊慌地盯着那只章鱼，章鱼在抽动之后似乎又停止了动静，大飞终于是安下心来，带着一点恼羞成怒，他恨恨地踹了一脚触手怪。  
“吗的，吓老子，老子是tm吓大的你不知道啊。”  
大飞解了气，准备把脚伸回来，却感觉鞋子被黏住了，“吗的，这他妈到底啥东西，怪恶心的，这破玩意泡酒能回本钱吗。艹，真他妈晦气。”大飞把人民币塞回口袋，试图用两只手把脚拔下来，使了吃奶的劲，他也没能拔下来。  
“吗的，怎么这么粘啊。”骂骂咧咧的大飞被酒精麻痹的感官并没有意识到空气中弥漫着某种气体，他吸入了不少，刚才被章鱼吓白的脸又红了起来，他一抹脸，有些奇怪自己怎么突然脸红了。  
拔了半天也没拔下来的大飞心里恼火，他索性用那只被黏住的脚又踹了触手怪一脚，可这次他的脚却被触手缠住了。  
大飞一惊，在他还没有反应过来的时候，地下躺着的那只触手怪身上伸出了不少触手，其中有几只带着破空的声音缠上了大飞的腰，把大飞举了起来。  
被举起来的大飞明白这个触手怪是活了，他慌张的认怂:“大哥，大哥，我错了，我错了大哥，大哥，你放开我，小弟给你赔罪，大哥，大哥！”  
触手怪似嫌他烦，伸出一根触手堵住了他的嘴，大飞明白这下这个章鱼根本听不进他的话了，无奈只能不断地和触手较劲。可大飞那本来就吸入不少不明气体的身体此时根本不能和大力的触手抗衡，他在徒劳的挣扎中喝下了不少触手灌进来的液体。  
液体非常难咽下去，但是大飞咽下去不少后身体逐渐起了变化，他浑身开始发热，挣扎的力气也越来越小，他慌张地想要做些什么，但是只能错乱地乱挥手。  
他意识到自己可能喝下了某种特别不妙的东西，可是触手不会给他反悔的机会，触手们轻易地就撕裂了他廉价的衣服，他惊恐地盯着触手们，脑袋里快速思考脱身的办法，平常灵光的脑袋里此时一个点子也没有。  
这时一只触手搭上了大飞的眼睛，视野被剥夺的大飞触觉更加敏感，他呜咽了一声，听见了唏唏嗦嗦的声音。  
触手怪不知从哪里变来两只针头，伸向大飞的胸前，在胸部扎入，并开始注入液体。大飞感觉到胸前有热流涌进，他不知发生了什么，想挣扎全身却全被压制住了，他只能徒劳地唔唔两声。  
随着触手的注入，大飞那本来就不是很平坦的胸部渐渐鼓了起来，撑着大飞胸前发疼，触手停止了注射，拔了出来，又从乳头那里扎了进去。  
随着触手对乳头进行注入，大飞觉得平时一直没什么用的胸部又涨又疼，随着胸部的刺激传到大脑，大飞觉得有某股热流要从胸前流出。  
触手停下了注入，有两根触手伸了过来，缠在了那两个刚刚长起来的硕大的类似乳房的东西上。脑中有快感电流窜过，大飞胸前两个硕大的东西受不了触手这样刺激，两股乳白色的液体喷了出来，溅在了触手怪身上。  
大飞被刚才的喷乳的快感弄得意识模糊，还没等他缓过来，触手又伸出两个小罩子，扒在了大飞胸前。  
大飞还没反应过来，从那两个罩子里就传来了强大的吸力，现在不要吸啊……大飞绝望地想着，刚刚喷过一次的乳房不堪折磨，乳白色的液体一股一股地喷出，大飞羞耻地呜咽一声，觉得自己被当成了女人。  
正当大飞被胸前的快感折磨的时候，有几根触手悄悄绕到了大飞后面，那几根触手从大飞的后穴里慢慢伸了进去。本来应该干涩且狭窄的甬道本该因为这样粗暴的进去而感到疼痛，可大飞此时没有任何不适感，这种悬在空中的奇异感让大飞的心沉到了谷底，他不禁开始怀疑自己。  
大飞胡思乱想的时候触手并没有停下动作，那几根触手在肠道里搅动着，很快肠道就分泌了不少肠液，和触手的粘液混在一起，随着触手的搅动响起了水声。  
大飞尝试用大喘气来平复自己过快的心跳，触手却突然退了出来，胸前的触手也大发慈悲的移开了，带出了又一股乳汁喷在了地上。  
大飞以为触手总算肯放过他了，可是触手没有那么好心，当一根比刚才几根触手合抱还要粗的东西顶在了穴口处，没有任何预兆的捅了进来。  
这根触手捅进来的那一刻，肠道被摩擦着的快感是刚才的几百倍，而且在肚子快要被捅穿的错觉下，大飞身体更加敏感。随着触手的不断抽插，大飞觉得自己要从后穴那里开始，全身都好似融化掉了。  
这样恐怖的快感折磨下，大飞高高翘起的前段自然是射了出来。  
大飞还沉浸在高潮的快感里失神，又有几根细小的触手伸到了刚刚射过的肉棒前。一根细小的触手从尿道口慢慢钻了进去，另外几根缠在柱身上，紧紧地扒住。  
随着那根细小的触手从尿道里逐渐钻入，大飞终于是感到了奇怪的疼痛感，应该不能说是痛感了，因为此时他感觉不到一点疼痛的清醒，只能感觉到奇怪的快感刺激着他，让他刚刚泻过没多久的前端又翘了起来。  
触手伸到了底，正好抵在尿道前列腺上，被这样直接刺激前列腺的大飞浑身都颤抖起来，另外几根触手还不断在柱身上搅紧扭动。后穴那根触手还在不断进出，胸前又伸过来了两根触手刺激乳房，在多方刺激下，大飞爽得翻白眼，他想要释放前端却被堵住了，他激烈地挣扎着，呜呜想要触手拿开。然后某个瞬间，所有的触手都停止了动静，脑袋放空的大飞感觉不妙，下一秒那根粗壮的触手就开始射出热流，同时插在尿道处的触手了退了出来，大飞就这样前后同时到达了高潮。  
前端不停地射出，很快大飞就射不出来了，但是前端还是涨得发疼，触手伸进了尿道，又刺激了一下前列腺，在大飞感觉非常不妙的时候，刺激经过大脑让大飞一片空白，前端一股黄色的液体飞出，大飞意识回笼的时候明白自己被操到失禁，他崩溃地哭出声，希望耿浩能回来救他。  
高潮在触手的液体灌进来的同时不断持续，被连续高潮的快感折磨的大飞两眼一黑昏了过去。触手没有放过大飞，在大飞昏迷的时候，有几根表面有明显球形凸起的触手伸了过来，一根插进了刚刚被扩张过的尿道里，然后那根触手就开始喷出不少奇怪的球形蛋进入尿道，尿道被塞的满满当当的才停止。  
触手还在射精，大飞被肚子快要撑爆的错觉里醒了过来，然后他绝望地发现这一切还没有玩，他失去了所有反抗的力气，只能任凭触手摆布。  
触手终于把挡在大飞眼前触手移开了，大飞失神的双眼在灯光的照射下显得格外无助和脆弱，亮光刺激着他的眼球，特甚至已经没有力气去眯眼了。  
他口中的触手又开始灌入某种液体，虽然难以下咽，但大飞也吐不出来，只能慢慢咽了下去，后穴的那根触手终于射完了，但是又换上了和刚才一样圆形凸起触手，那根触手直接捅进肚子，在肚子里就开始喷出。  
随着那根触手不断射入，大飞的肚子也鼓了起来，他无力地垂下头，即使在肚子快要涨破的时候也只是呜咽了几声，他已经完全失去了反抗的力气，还有欲望。  
在肚子快要涨破的时候触手终于停止喷出，却仍然留在肚子里，大飞看着身上到处被触手蹂躏过的痕迹，无声地笑了一下。  
一根触手又伸到了眼前，这回大飞不想躲了，在失去视野的前一秒，他想，耿浩，你别回来了，你爹……不行了……


End file.
